This invention relates to a method of implementing travel planning and product therefor, and, more particularly a system which tabulates in concise form information relating to transportation, accommodation, activities, expenses and the like.
Each year, sales persons and other commercial travelers fly millions of miles. A typical trip involves first traveling to the airport, then flying to the first destination, renting a car, making business calls, spending the night at a hotel/motel, making further business calls the next day, etc. This is an often repeated scenario and there is a need for packaging in a compact form all of the information the traveler needs so that he or she can go about the business at hand without being concerned about the details of travel, accommodation and the like. This is fulfilled by the instant invention which begins by entering by a traveler of information on one side of a travel arrangement request form having spaces for requesting transportation, accommodation and car rental. This then is transferred to a travel planner who enters confirmation information on an adjacent portion of the request form in alignment with the traveler's requests. After the travel planner returns the request form to the traveler, he or she enters the confirmation information on a multi-ply form assembly having printed indicia providing spaces for the previously confirmed information, the itinerary of visit location, dates and accommodations along with a reminder portion of things to do and expense accounting. Advantageously, the form assembly is developable into folded condition to carry airline tickets. Thus, all of the information required by the traveler is readily at hand.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,496 deals with travel information in a multi-ply form, the arrangement of the printed indicia providing entry spaces is substantially different in make-up and use than that of the instant invention.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.